Entrando no personagem
by Takkano
Summary: Nozaki precisava de uma ajudinha (e tanto!) para um novo tipo de trabalho; Mikorin aceitou dar uma mão ( e um pouco mais!).


_Mikoshiba e Nozaki entraram juntos no quarto._

O local era espaçoso, bem arejado e a iluminação parecia perfeita.

Nozaki jogou a mochila em cima da cama e correu pegar as coisas que precisavam para começar. Logo Sakura chegaria, então, teriam que ser rápidos.

Mikoshiba ainda estava parado feito um " _dois de Paus_ " perto da porta segurando sua mochila.

O garoto de cabelos cor de fogo ainda se perguntava por que diabos tinha aceito aquele convite absurdo de Nozaki. Tudo bem que eles eram amigos a um bom tempo, mas agora talvez o outro estivesse abusando um pouco da situação.

— Mikorin, pode ficar à vontade, não temos muito tempo então relaxe.

— Ha… hai… Nozaki! - Mikoshiba simplesmente não conseguia relaxar. Largou a mochila em cima da cama ao lado da mochila de Nozaki. – Bem, com licença então.

Ainda tremendo e muito vermelho, Mikoshiba retirou sua blusa branca do uniforme e a camisa vermelha que usava por baixo. Soltou o cinto. Deu uma última espiada em Nozaki e viu que o amigo estava muito distraído, mexendo em algumas gavetas. Respirou um pouco aliviado por saber que não era observado. Terminou de retirar a calça e a peça íntima.

Mikoshiba foi em direção a cama e se sentou puxando rapidamente o lençol para cobrir sua nudez.

— Não vamos fazer na cama, Mikorin. - a voz de Nozaki até soou normal, mas, para Mikoshiba, aquela frase foi torturante.

Nozaki foi até o outro lado do quarto e veio arrastando um _divã_ modelo enseada que tinha lá.

— Aqui, vamos fazer aqui. Pode vir, procure uma posição em que se sinta confortável.

Mikoshiba se levantou e começou a andar em direção a Nozaki.

Apesar de tentar manter uma postura natural e despreocupada, sentia suas pernas travarem no meio do caminho.

O rapaz sentou-se como se estivesse fazendo uma entrevista de emprego.

— Não Mikorin! Relaxe… você precisa relaxar, vai. Só estamos nós dois aqui.

Mikoshiba respirou fundo e soltou os ombros.

— Aqui, deixa eu ajudar você.

Mikoshiba só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos antes de Nozaki segurar suas pernas e jogá-las em cima do móvel. O moreno foi ainda mais ousado quando tentou abri-las de modo que cada uma ficasse de um lado do _divã_.

— Noz… Nozaki, será que não podemos tentar fazer de costas mesmo? Eu me sentiria bem mais à vontade.

— Hum, vamos ver então.

Mikoshiba virou-se de costas para Nozaki na velocidade da luz.

— Isso, agora posicione-se como se tivesse alguém atrás de você forcando seu corpo contra o _divã_.

Mikoshiba tentou, de todas as formas possíveis, fazer exatamente o que o amigo disse. Mas o problema é que ficava difícil fazer isso sem realmente ter alguém o prensando ali.

Quase teve um surto quando sentiu Nozaki sentar atrás dele.

— É assim oh! - Nozaki o prendeu contra o móvel e colocou as mãos do rapaz sobre a cabeceira do _divã_ , fazendo com que ele se segurasse ali. – Ok, agora fica paradinho desse jeito para eu ver se ficou bom.

Nozaki se levantou e ficou observando a posição de Mikoshiba.

— Uhm, eu gostei assim! - Nozaki bateu uma foto. – Agora, jogue a cabeça para trás como se estivesse em deleite com algo.

Mikoshiba, ainda mais vermelho que antes, apenas obedeceu. Queria acabar logo com isso.

— Mikorin deixa eu tirar uma de frente também.

Mikoshiba com muita dificuldade voltou a posição de antes, com as pernas abertas ao lado do _divã._ Ficou ali sofrendo horrores vendo Nozaki fotografá-lo daquela forma tão íntima.

— Você está ótimo Mikorin, muito bom mesmo. - Nozaki parecia empolgadíssimo. – Mikorin seria pedir demais para você se tocar como se estivesse… erh… bem… você sabe, né; e fizesse uma expressão para combinar?

"Sério mesmo?" pensou o ruivo pronto para mandar Nozaki a merda. O colega queria que ele simulasse que estava sendo… penetrado? Como ele sempre fazia o papel da heroína (a garota), era meio óbvio que fosse assim também no mangá erótico ( _hentai_ ) do amigo.

— Por favor… Mikorin este trabalho é muito importante para mim… prometo te compensar depois. - Nozaki praticamente implorava com aqueles olhos enormes e brilhantes.

Como dizer não para alguém assim?

Mais uma vez, respirando fundo, Mikoshiba abriu ainda mais as pernas e soltou bem os quadris para o que viria a seguir.

O ruivo levou um dedo a boca chupando-o diversas vezes. Neste momento Nozaki apenas continuava a observá-lo pela lente da câmera, curioso. Não estava entendendo ainda como é que aquilo funcionava.

Nozaki viu quando o ruivo cuspiu no dedo fazendo a saliva escorrer entre eles, enquanto levava o dedo recém-lubrificado até o meio das pernas.

Quase deixou a câmera cair quando o dedo começou a deslisar para dentro do corpo do amigo.

Nozaki paralisou.

O dedo entrava e saia várias vezes, fazendo o ruivo respirar pesadamente. O garoto estava tão vermelho agora, que parecia poder incendiar a qualquer momento. Nozaki sentiu a própria respiração ficar pesada. Uma onda de calor fluía por toda parte, mas, parecia se concentrar direto em um ponto específico. Nozaki mexeu as pernas, incomodado com um possível volume que teimava em se formar ali. Pensou em pedir ao amigo para que parasse com aquela loucura, mas tinha medo de que, se abrisse a boca agora, poderia acabar apenas gemendo.

Mikoshiba se sentia estranho.

No começo aquilo foi horrível, muito doloroso e desconfortável. Mas agora, ele sentia-se sendo sugado pelo próprio corpo, e aquilo parecia incrível. Tocou em algum lugar que o fez amolecer na hora; um urro de prazer escapou sem que ele pudesse se conter, enquanto sentia seu corpo todo pulsar.

Olhou para Nozaki. O amigo sustentava um olhar cálido e enigmático, também estava muito vermelho e meio ansioso.

Mikoshiba sentiu seu membro ganhar vida e endurecer rapidamente. Se Nozaki ainda fosse fotografá-lo, seria melhor que fosse agora, ou não duraria muito.

— Nha… Nozaki… por favor… vai logo… ah… - a essa altura, Mikoshiba já tinha muita dificuldade em manter seu autocontrole.

Realmente, Nozaki era o responsável por tudo aquilo. Insistiu muito para que Mikoshiba posasse em um ensaio sensual para sua revista especial do mês (o único mês em que o romance era substituído pelo erotismo). Só ia mesmo fazer algumas fotos para desenhar um esboço, e observar o comportamento de perto. Nozaki nunca teve nenhum tipo de envolvimento romântico antes; erótico então, nem pensar. O moreno sempre foi alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, e isso incluía as pessoas também.

Foi a primeira vez na vida que Nozaki sentiu vontade, não de apenas observar a história, mas de também vivê-la.

O rapaz desligou a câmera e a largou no chão. Mikoshiba olhou intrigado enquanto via Nozaki se aproximar afrouxando o nó da gravata, arrancando-a em seguida. Nozaki desabotoou todos os botões da camisa expondo seu peitoral forte. Passou as pernas, uma de cada lado do _divã,_ exatamente como Mikoshiba havia feito, porém, se manteve em pé.

Somente quando o moreno desafivelou o cinto e colocou "algo" para fora, é que Mikoshiba percebeu suas intenções.

— Nozaki… o que vai fazer? - um certo pânico tomou conta do ruivo.

— Não aguento mais ficar só olhando… - Nozaki se sentou posicionado-se entre as pernas de Mikoshiba, que até tentou fugir, mas acabou sendo segurado com força.

Mikoshiba até pensou em protestar. Não estava ali para transar com o melhor amigo, queria apenas ajudá-lo a entrar no personagem.

Pois é, ironia. O personagem era ele.


End file.
